


Name-Day

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux tries to return the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name-Day

Hux isn’t a big one for celebration, but he has to admit that his too-smart boyfriend going to lengths to uncover his own, then spoil him? That was nice. Touching. Heart-warming, even. Something he’d never expected, and yet more proof that there was more to Kylo Ren than anyone realised. 

Which is why he tries to return the favour: a meticulous plan of activities and some sentimental gifts ready to give, but Kylo is prickly the minute he wakes up. Or… well. After Hux wakes him with his mouth around his cock to start the day off with a bang. That part goes great, and Kylo makes sure he returns the favour, pulling Hux to sit on his face and giving just as good as he got. 

The start of the day was enjoyable, and Hux was left feeling benevolent and warm and all those silly things Kylo instils in him. 

But then Kylo withdrew. 

Step by step, and started avoiding Hux throughout the day. Now he doesn’t know what he’s done wrong, and the little pile of gifts (probably too many) are looking like a bad idea. He might have to return them. 

Did he misread? Has he forgotten some key social cue or custom? Why is Kylo angry with him? He’s trying his best, and he gets snappy, moody responses that set panic off inside, and makes him defensive. There’s a heated exchange of words over something and nothing, and now he’s facing an irate mask and wondering if Kylo has somehow decided to end things and wants to push him to be the one to… 

“Why?” he asks. “What did I do wrong?”

He doesn’t want it to be over. He doesn’t. He’s invested a lot, and the good times… The good times are really good. Kylo has made him happy, happier than he thought he could feel, and whatever is behind this… He wants to fix it. 

“Not everything is about you, Hux.”

“Then _tell me_. I’m trying to… I’m trying.”

Kylo doesn’t want to, which means only one thing: if Kylo is unwilling to talk about his emotions, it’s only ever because he’s afraid of, or ashamed of, what he’s feeling. 

“I… Don’t like today. It’s… _his_ day, not mine.”

His? Oh. The boy. The boy he used to be, not the man he is. That’s starting to make sense. 

“When did Kylo get his name?” Hux asks. After all, that’s what this is: a name day celebration. 

Kylo’s head snaps up. “…next month. Fifth day.”

“Why don’t you book that day off? I’ll make sure it’s properly recognised.” 

The Knight stands taller, and then hunches down, ashamed. “…please.”

Hux walks in, grabs his mask, and kisses the faceplate. He’s an idiot, isn’t he? But Hux can sort of understand. “Do you want your gifts today, and more then, or would you rather wait so you don’t feel as sad?”

“…I can have both?”

“Why not? Be a shame to make you wait, and if they’re terrible, you can tell me, and I’ve got a month to do better.”

Hands go over his, and the helmet touches his forehead. “Thank you. I’m… I’m sorry I’m…”

“It’s alright. Honestly. But try not to bite my head off next time?”

Arms bundle him into a hug, and he knows Kylo will try, and so will he. He smiles into his neck, enjoying the cuddly Kylo. They’re both misfits, but they’re working at it, and that’s all they can do. And this way he can get a dry run at the gift thing, so that’s reassuring, too.


End file.
